


Splinter's Last Wish

by BlueBlingThing



Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Medical Experimentation, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 18:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBlingThing/pseuds/BlueBlingThing
Summary: Splinter has always had his four sons on a very tight leash.  He has prevented them from doing anything that is not the epitome of perfect living.  On his deathbed, he has regrets and makes them promise to do things that they always wanted to do.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: I am not making any money off this fanfiction. This fanfiction takes part in a universe where Splinter goes ultra-strict. I like to imagine the turtles as looking like the Bay turtles (2014 TMNT film) but having an upbringing similar to the 2007 film turtles. Also, this fanfiction contains some minor character death as well as the turtles doing bad things that they would never ever ever do in canon. Some made up characters will die in very horrible ways as well. I have tried to keep most of their personalities similar to canon although they do change slightly because of the evolution of the story. Please don't read this story if you are not comfortable reading about rape and death in some detail. As it is a work in progress there may be minor changes to the already posted work as I proceed. I will notify you of any major changes. Any comments are gratefully received. They will keep me motivated for writing more.

**Prologue**

Nearing the middle of the third decade of their lives the turtles were facing the imminent death of their father Splinter.  He had kept a tight control over all aspects of their lives for all 34 years with harsh punishments enforced for any infraction. 

Leonardo bore the worst of the punishments as it was expected that he would take full control of the clan after Splinter's death.  His worst punishment had been when he had been banished to the jungles of Brazil for a year in his late teens for falling in love with a human girl – Karai.  He was only allowed to come back once he could say he had put all thoughts of her out of his head and would be ready for the mantle of leadership.  It was two years before he returned and he never spoke of Karai again.  None of the brothers had dared consider being anything but celibate after that. 

The turtles training, eating and love lives (or lack thereof) had been strictly controlled.  Splinter had a knack of seeing their deepest longings in their twice-weekly meditation sessions and stamping out anything he didn’t approve of.  He frequently added two or three hours of punishment in the Hashi during the early afternoon in addition to their daily six-hour grind of ninjutsu practice in the morning and then three hours practice in the early evening.  Despite the strict lifestyle they loved and respected their father.  He had never been wrong when it came to keeping them safe and providing stability to what would otherwise have been a tenuous existence.

After Leonardo had discussed the plan for each late evening with Splinter they were usually allowed to head to the surface for a patrol for a couple of hours.  These days there wasn’t much crime to prevent in New York – they had made it well known during their teens and early twenties that they were not to be trifled with. Recently they had it easier with no Purple Dragons in operation - or similar street gangs.  The Foot, which was operated now by Karai kept a low profile.


	2. Promise

Raphael stretched his arms out with a yawn as he stood and glanced over at his brother sprawled beneath untidy bedsheets on the top bunk. 

‘Ya cooking us breakfast this mornin’ or what?’ he growled before turning to gaze across the room at the two other empty bunk beds. 

The bottom one was Leonardo’s and was made neatly.  No doubt Leo was already down at the dojo.  The top bunk was also made neatly but had likely not been slept in at all. 

Raphael hated sharing the same room as his brothers, but Splinter in his damn meditation had put an end to their brief spell of having separate rooms after he had caught sight of what his horny little brother got up to with his right hand. Then suddenly Splinter junior had ordered them all to put together bunk beds as they would be sharing sleeping space from that point on.

‘Fuckn’ masterbation police officer Leo, stick-up-his-ass perfect Leo needs to give it a good rubbing to loosen the fuck up,’ Raph grumbled heading down to the bathroom.  Inside was a row of four shower heads with no privacy curtains between.  Turning one on, Raph was glad for a bit of solitude but dared not do anything about his bulging early morning hard on.  Today was meditation day and Splinter would be probing all their minds.  Keeping them on track to lead a perfect bloody life, and then Leo would happily supervise any punishments as Splinter hadn’t been too well in recent months.

When Raph finally entered the kitchen Mikey was there and was measuring and weighing precise amounts of mixes of oats, linseed, banana and yoghurt into bowls lined up on the counter.  He was following a precise meal plan made up for each of them by Donatello who had calculated the exact qualities of healthy ingredients for each of their diets on Master Splinter's instructions.  Gone were the days of having sugared fruit loops for breakfast and pizza and soda for lunch and dinner with sweets snuck in the afternoon.  Everything except Donatello’s nutrition plan was banned and Michelangelo often had a slightly bored expression as he weighed out plain unimaginative ‘clean’ foods that required little or no actual cooking.

Neither of his other two brothers showed up, so Raph and Mikey silently ate their breakfast at the table before wordlessly sharing their washing up. 

The dojo was dark and quiet when Raph slid the door open and he turned to look quizzically at Mikey. 

‘Hey, I don’t know anything about it.  Maybe we’re getting the day off?’ Michelangelo said in response to the unvoiced question, then his face lit up with a rare smile and he turned longingly towards the TV array.

‘Don’t be stupid Shell-for-brains, they’re probably in the Lab.  Donatello was up all night again,’ snapped Raph before he headed that way.

‘Awww but it’s been years since I saw Jerry Springer – it is still on in the morning isn’t it?’

‘QUIET down you two!’ hissed Leo’s voice suddenly from across the room. 

Both startled turtles turned towards Master Splinter's room and suddenly a wave of dread filled the pit of Raphael’s stomach.  Splinter was extremely old – even by mutant terms since he had been elderly already when he was first mutated, and bringing up four mutant turtles that had required full training had not been kind to him over the years.  For the last four months, he had been spending increasing amounts of time in bed while Leonardo had taken over most of their training.  Splinter still came out to do several hours of meditation twice a week and watch some training every day, but for the most part, it was Leonardo now.

‘What are you doing in Master Splinter’s room?’ asked Mikey with surprise.  Raphael wouldn’t have been surprised if he found that Mikey was completely unaware of his Masters recent decline.  He always did have a tendency to look only at the positive things in their life.

‘We all need to keep it down today,’ explained Leo looking crossly at them, although unable to hide his worry.  ‘Donatello and I have been with Master Splinter all through the night..’

‘He’s dying.’ Raph stated, peering over Leos shell into the dark room of his master.

‘Guys, I don’t think he has long – I’ve done all I can,’ said Donatello as he appeared out of the darkness from within the room.

Michelangelo covered his face with a loud sniffle and Raph put his hand on his shoulder. 

‘This is it?’ he asked, devastation apparent in his voice.

‘Go and sit on the couch.  I’ll call you when it is time to say your goodbyes,’ instructed Leo and slid the door to Master Splinter's room firmly closed as he disappeared inside.

 

Raph grabbed Mikey by the arm and pulled him over to the couch.  They sat in silence waiting for Leonardo to reappear.  Michelangelo didn’t ask about Jerry Springer again.  Each was lost in their own thoughts of the irreplaceable chasm that was going to appear in their lives.  Raph finally sighed irritably as he thought about how he would now find out just how much more training and rules Leonardo was planning on heaping on them.  Splinters rule over their lives had come with sacrifices, but they had received love and stability in return.   Leonardo’s impending full control over his life may be too much and tip him over the edge.  If he didn’t leave. 

It was two hours later that the door slid open and Donatello slipped out and the two turtles stood up as he approached.

‘Father would like to have a word with all of us together,’ Donatello said, looking grim.  ‘He only just woke up and his breathing is difficult.  It looks like he won’t last much longer.’

 

Two minutes later the four of them were settled around Splinter's bed with only the dim light of a couple of candles revealing their old Master as he lay beneath a pile of blankets on his bed. 

‘… My sons…,’ he said looking up at each of them in turn from his bed, ‘there is something I wish to say to you…. before I leave…’

‘Go on,’ prompted Leonardo, concerned Splinter would slip away before he had a chance to impart his final words of wisdom.

‘I have been… too hard on you all,’ stated Splinter, with guilt in his eyes, ‘you have been good sons… you have all done many good things, you have obeyed me without question for many years.  You deserve so much more,’ he said looking around at them all; eyes finally resting on his oldest.

‘No, no you haven’t been too hard on us,’ denied Leo quickly.

‘I have.. I see that now,’ stated Splinter staring directly at him.

‘I have one wish for you all.  A command if you like, my sons,’ he gasped, struggling hard to keep breathing.

‘..Master?’ said Donatello, getting worried that he wouldn’t have time.

‘.. you must all promise.’ Instructed Splinter staring around with his beady eyes.

‘I promise,’ said Leonardo immediately.

‘I promise,’ sniffled Michelangelo wiping at the tears running down his face.

‘Yes, I promise,’ stated Donatello haltingly - a bit sceptical about what might be coming from his deathly ill dad that could possibly help them now. 

‘I promise,’ said Raphael lastly, worried about what new torture he was getting himself into under Leonardo’s command.

‘You have all been so good..’ rambled Splinter, ‘ but we aren’t humans…’

Donatello gaped at Splinter as he had clearly lost his mind to be saying something so obvious before Splinter cleared his throat and managed to say something else.

‘You must promise me… do something for yourself.  Each of you.  Something you have always wanted to do.  Humans treat other animals badly.  They have no problems eating the meat of other animals, testing them, beating or keeping them as pets.  You have each done so many good things in your life that you each have more good karma coming your way than most humans would get over 100 or even 1000 lifetimes.  None of you has ever used any of your karma you have earned.   It is high time you did something for yourself.  I have taught you wrong in some ways.. we do not and should not follow the rules of humans since we are not human… You should not fool yourself pretending to be like humans.  They would never treat us as human.  If there is something you wish to do you may do it when I am gone…. There will be no punishment as you have lived faultless lives and any wrong you do that affects the humans directly or indirectly has been already cancelled out by your past deeds.’

The four brothers stared at Splinter in disbelief. 

‘Are you for real?’ spluttered Mikey, clearly shocked by this revelation that was so unlike his father.

Leo paused shell-shocked but then seemed to shake himself before looking slightly excited although his expression became closed when he caught Raphael's eyes on him.

Raph narrowed his eyes and looked back down at his father, but he had already slipped away.


End file.
